forevertrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kümmernshipping
''' Kümmernshipping '''is the ship of Rubin Senri and Topaz Rosso. It is considered canon in the Forever trilogy, as they started to date in late Furthermore, and even though Rubin ends their relationship in mid Forevermore, they have recently gotten back together, eventually marrying on Topaz's eighteenth birthday. As of Evermore, they have been married for seventeen years and have six children, Copal, Corundum, Amber, Lapis Lazuli, Blaze, and Bolt. However, in Forever and Ever, it is only considered semi-canon, though how it will be presented in Forever and Ever is unknown since there is a seven year difference between Rubin and Topaz. The Forever Trilogy Nevermore *Rubin and Topaz were paired together while under the Masked Man. *Topaz mentions Rubin lookes cute when they all are running away together. *While in Celestic Town, Rubin gets all flustered when Topaz comes out all cleaned up and says she looks like a girl. *During a flashback, Rubin gets angry when Karen has her umbreon attack Topaz for slacking off, and sends Lady to protect her. *Rubin defends Topaz against Scarlet when she starts picking a fight with her. *Rubin gives Topaz a makeover at his parents' secret trainer paradise in order to help her catch Chase's attention. *Rubin was relieved when Topaz came to after she was hit in the head by a fallen branch. He even gets embarrassed when Viola says he freaked out when she was hurt. *Rubin freaks out when Topaz gets hurt during the explosion in the warehouse. Furthermore *Jade informs Topaz off screen that Rubin likes her. *Topaz trusts Rubin enough to inform him about the letter Grey sent her, and asks him for advice, which he gives her. *Topaz tells Rubin he's cute when he's freaking out about his bruised face. *Topaz has no problems sharing a bed with Rubin, while he freaks out about it. *Topaz calls Rubin handsome and even thinks that he looks hot during the OPTAE. *Topaz gives Rubin a hug after he wins the OPTAE contest. *Topaz was annoyed when Katrina asked Rubin to the OPTAE dance. *Topaz ditches Flax to stay with Rubin during the OPTAE Festival dance. *Rubin gets protective of Topaz when Flax, Maroon, Navy, and Verdant reveal themselves to be Synis's admins. *Topaz can't bring herself to stay with Grey do to her conflicting feelings about Rubin. *Topaz gets worked up when Rubin offers to put some sunscreen on her for her, and he does. However, he's oblivious to why she got antsy. *Rubin and Topaz saw a group of luvdisc together, along with everyone else at the beach. *Topaz gets really worried when she discovers Rubin has been captured, and Yellow helps her figure out how she truly feels about him. *While in Unova, Rubin and Topaz confess to each other and kiss. *After Jade's birthday party, they become a couple. Forevermore *Rubin gives an Eevee to Topaz for her seventeenth birthday, as well as a golden topaz necklace. They also share a kiss. *When Rubin notices that Topaz is unconscious in the elevator, he is immediately concerned. He also calls her the most important person to him. *Topaz is notably jealous when Cerise is excited to see Rubin and glomps him. *Rubin is very unwilling to leave Topaz alone with Verdant; he goes, but not before kissing her. *Rubin is relieved when Topaz comes back unharmed from her battle with Verdant. *Topaz gets frustrated that Cerise keeps on hanging out with Rubin, making it difficult for her to spend time alone with her boyfriend. *Topaz is furious at her sister for telling her boyfriend she's in love with him. *Topaz breaks down when Rubin breaks up with her for the accidental kiss she had with Grey. *Rubin begins to regret breaking up with Topaz when he notices Alan's reaction to Topaz nearly losing all of her shirt in the Striaton Gym battle, and his own reaction to that. *Topaz decides to try to talk to Rubin civilly, but he is gone before she gets the chance. *Rubin freaks out when Alan asks him if he and Topaz ever had sex, and then he starts thinking about it. *Topaz mentions how much she misses Rubin. *Rubin calls Topaz beautiful during the ball. *Rubin starts to worry that he's starting to lose Topaz to Alan. *Topaz hopes that if she vents her anger out on Rubin during their battle, their relationship would have hope. *Topaz freaks out when a pillar crashes on Rubin and rushes over to heal him. *Topaz says that even though it would hurt her, she wanted to see Rubin happy. *Rubin apologizes to Topaz and Topaz cuts him off by kissing him, also telling him that she loves him and was just waiting for him to apologize. *They nearly have sex but Rubin stops himself. *Rubin then proposes to Topaz. *Rubin tells Topaz that she looks beautiful while they were at the beach and Topaz blushes in response. *During the battle of Twinleaf, Rubin shields Topaz with his body to protect her. *While bombs were dropped, Rubin pulled Topaz close to him to comfort her. *In the memories, it is shown that Topaz and Rubin were still partnered up. *Rubin eventually agreed to help Topaz train Raiden. *Topaz says that she cried whenever Rubin got punished by Karen, whether or not if it was her fault. *Rubin expressed jealousy whenever Topaz talked about Goldy. *Topaz was very confused when Rubin was acting annoyed when Goldy showed up. *Rubin calls Topaz the most beautiful girl in the world. *Rubin admits that he likes Topaz after he gets hurt because Karen sent her umbreon on him. *Topaz suggests that he kisses her and he does. *When Topaz began to yell at Grey about Cade, Rubin dragged her back to her room at N's Castle and calmed her down. They both then shared a kiss. *When Verdant said Rubin had a cute face, Topaz agreed with him. *While in Synis's time, Topaz started to miss Rubin. *When Celebi sent Topaz back, Serenity caught her and took her to her trainer, Topaz was happy to be back in Rubin's arms. *On Topaz's eighteenth birthday, Rubin and her got married and spent the entire day together. *Topaz says that she has probably never felt happier after she and Rubin left the courthouse. *Rubin starts tickling Topaz in the Ferris Wheel. *After her party, Rubin and Topaz had sex. *The morning after, Rubin wakes up, he calls Topaz his 'beautiful wife'. *Topaz seemed to be in pain from the night before, concerning Rubin. *Topaz told Rubin she didn't want to get up because they would have to go back to pretending to date when she was enjoying being married, Rubin agreed with her. *They spent the morning in bed together. *Rubin asked Gold to look after Topaz if anything ever happened to him. *Right before Rubin died, Topaz pleads with him to stay, saying that she needs him. *Topaz then kisses him one last time, ignoring the blood in his mouth. *When Rubin dies, Topaz starts to flip out, begging him to come back before passing out on his body from exhaustion. *When Topaz returned to N's Castle and was reminded about Rubin's death (because she lost her memory of it) she had another breakdown. *Because of Rubin's death, Topaz sank into a depression. Forever and Ever Unknown The Forever Trilogy: The Restored Files *When Rubin and Topaz first meet, Topaz gets a vague feeling that she knows him. *Rubin asks her if they've met before. *Topaz calls him cute after Rubin mistakens Topaz to be a freshman, which annoyed her. *Rubin pleads with Topaz to not be angry with her. *Topaz then calls him cute again. *Rubin invites Topaz to sit with him. *When Rubin suggests that Synis might kill their group of friends because he hates them, Topaz gives him a look. Rubin begs her to not look at him like that. *Rubin asks Topaz to see if they could hang out and Topaz accepts. *When Rubin comes up to Topaz, Topaz remarks that he looks cute. *At the sweets shop, Rubin and Topaz are accused of being on a date. Rubin's response is to protest that they were only friends. *Upon hearing some anti-Pokemon sentiment, Rubin pleads with Topaz to not make a scene and Topaz relunctantly agrees. *Topaz yells at Rubin to get out of Synis's way, only to be cut off by Synis's Nidoking. Rubin demands that Topaz be released, which prompts Sapph to ask if they were together. Rubin denies this and repeats that he and Topaz were only friends. *After Topaz is released, Rubin rushes to her side. Sapph then scoffs at Rubin's earlier claim of them being "only friends". Trivia *Possible other shipping names for them were: Aphrodite, TM17 *Rubin often calls Topaz "love". *The shipping name is derived from "Kümmern", which mean care in German, since both Topaz and Rubin always seem to care about each other very much. *Originally, Kümmernshipping was not canon. Wizshipping and Rubin/Jade was. Category:Shippings